fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna X Rucus
Character Anastasia Silverwing © Zilver_Hawk Rucus © Bamf Support 'Support Level C ' Anna: *singing* My broken wings are still strong enough to cross the ocean with... Rucus: *Wearing his normal mask* Hello? Anna: *jumps a bit* O-Oh! ...Hello, Sir...Is there...something I can help you with? Rucus: Your singing is beautiful. The name is Rucus, may I ask for yours? Anna: Why...thank you. My name is Anastasia, but my friends usually just call me Miss Anna. Rucus: Well Miss Anna, what are you doing all by yourself on a fine day like today? Anna: I have to admit...I was out looking for some herbs and wandered off a bit too far from my home. Rucus: Herbs? I'm good with things like that, need help finding any in particular? Anna: Oh no. I think I've found what I need. Thank you very much though. *smiles* I should probably try to find my way home though before it gets too dark... Rucus: Please, stay awhile. I'll walk you home if it gets too dark. Anna: Oh....alright. Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Rucus? Rucus: No, I'm fine. Just someone to talk to. I don't get to talk with beautiful women like yourself very often Anna: *blushes a bit* Oh...well thank you, Sir. You flatter me. It's not often I talk to outsiders. My friend William is usually very protective... Rucus: Well you deserve the flattery. How old are you, Miss Anna, if you don't mind me asking? Anna: Old? ...Oh...*laughs a bit* I do not think you would believe me if I told you... Rucus: Try me Anna: ...Oh well...I suppose I'm close to 70 now. To tell you the truth, I can't remember all that much... Rucus: You're younger than me then. How come you cant remember? Anna: ...Well...you see... *folds her hands into her lap* I had a bit of accident several years ago... I still can't remember everything... Rucus: Oh.. I'm so sorry. My mother lost her memory, too, so I can understand in a sense. Anna: I remember bits and pieces, mostly about my grandfather. *closes her eyes and smiles* Rucus: Were you close to your grandfather? Anna: I suppose so... I remember how he used to teach me songs and galdrar before I would go to sleep. He'd tell me stories of the goddess and he taught me to cook. Rucus: He sounds like a nice man. I never knew any of my grandparents. Anna: ...Really? I'm so sorry... My grandfather is really the only one I remember. His name was Sforza. You know...there's a village not to far from here named after him. Rucus: Hmm, you must be very proud. All of my family has been dead for.. many years... Anna: O-Oh...I didn't know. *quietly* I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to open old wounds... Rucus: No, of course not. You didn't know. Anna: ...All the same...I really am sorry. *after a bit of an awkward silence* I...really should be going before someone starts to worry about me. Rucus: Its fine. Okay.. It was a pleasure speaking with you, Miss Anna. *bows* Hopefully we will meet again Anna: *smiles* I should hope so. *scurries off* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Rucus (wearing his insane mask this time): *fletching arrows angrily* ... Anna: *humming, but hears a distant sound* ...Hm? Mr. Rucus! Is that you? Rucus: *looks up* What? Anna: *starts a bit* ...I-I'm not interrupting anything am I? Rucus: ..was there something you needed? Anna: No...I just saw you and...thought I'd say hello... Rucus: Do you know who gave me these scars? *points to his face* (he's wearing a different mask, so you can see the scarred up side where he's missing half his lip and stuff) Anna: ...No...I don't. I-I'm sorry... Rucus: I did. *keeps fletching* Anna: *reaches out to touch them* ...And why would you do that? Rucus: *flinches* I.. I deserve the pain. Anna: *her expression softens* No one deserves pain, Rucus... Rucus: Everyone deserves pain! This world.. this world deserves pain. And that's what I'll do. I'll bring them pain. Anna: Now that's not true! If you've been wronged...that doesn't mean you need to torture people. Rucus: *stands up* You know nothing! You know nothing of what I've endured.. what I've caused. I deserve pain *bites his lip and spits out a bloody chunk of skin* Everyone does. Anna: ...Yes, I do. Please calm down, Rucus. Don't do this to yourself! Rucus: No you don't. You know nothing! Anna: *looks down* I know more than you think... Rucus: Oh? Then tell me- what is it I've been through? Do you know my crimes? Anna: ...That I know not...but your heart is hearting something terrible. Rucus: I killed my family, my friends. They killed them... but I.. I let them. I watched them.. I killed them all. Anna: You didn't lay a hand on them...did you? Rucus: I.. I killed them. I watched them fall, I felt their blood. My last friend.. I ate him to stay alive. Anna: *pales a bit* ...No one should have to go through that... Rucus: That's why I give myself pain. And I will give the rest of them pain, as well. Anna: ...The rest of them? Rucus: Humans. All of them. Anna: ...Some of my best friends are humans...would you hurt them? Rucus: All of them. They're all responsible. Anna: And if I wouldn't let you, would you hurt me as well? Rucus: You had nothing to do with this. Anna: But if you laid a finger on one of my boys, I would have something to do with this. I can see you...have a very troubled heart...Please, maybe I can help. Rucus: You can't help me. Nothing will help me until everyone has paid their price of pain. I pay mine everyday... and I will make them pay theirs. *storms off* Anna: No! Please! Rucus... You can't do this to yourself... *runs after him* '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Rucus (wearing normal mask): *looking around* Miss Anna? Anna: Let me...go! *struggling against a rather rough looking man's grasp* I told you to leave me be! Bandit: Oh come on...a pretty little heron out alone? You're bound to fetch us a pretty penny! Rucus: *Sees what's going on and immediately runs him through* Get your hands off of her you bastard! *Starts punching the man's face despite that he's dead* Anna: *shrinks back a bit* ...R-Rucus... H-He's gone.... Rucus: *realizes what he's doing and stands up* ...I'm sorry. Are you alright? Anna: I-I...I think so... Rucus: I.. I wanted to apologize for earlier. I don't really remember... But when I'm wearing my other mask I.. I'm not the same.. Anna: I've noticed... *rubs her wrists* Your heart is still very troubled though... Rucus: Humans.. invaded my land. I made a misjudgment in one of our fights against them. It cost all of their lives... my entire village. They were all slaughtered. My mother gave her life allowing me to escape with the sword *he holds up the weapon to show its uniqueness* It was our village's prized possession. Anna: I see...a great wrong has been done to you but killing isn't going to solve anything. It won't bring your family back...it won't bring my grandfather back.... Rucus: Your grandfather was killed too? Anna: My people have been wrongly accused of being viscous murderers... All the people of my village were killed simply for being heron... Rucus: Oh. I'm sorry. Still though, at least it was not you who caused all of their deaths... When I fled, I landed alone on an island.. It was all I could think of... all the people I'd killed.. Anna: You still...can't help but feel responsible...Perhaps there was something I could have done...instead of running. Rucus: Same.. my sword is so powerful, one trained with it can kill armies single handedly.. I didn't know how to use when they attacked. If I had only trained more.. *he covers his face, trying not to cry* I killed all of them... Anna: *puts a hand on his uncovered cheek* You couldn't have known... You cannot blame yourself forever. Rucus: ...I don't think I could ever stop blaming myself. But Miss Anna, you bring me a lot of comfort.. Anna: Well...you saved one life today. I don't what I would have done if that man...*shivers* Rucus: *holds her* Please, you don't have to thank about that.. Anna: Yes...I do. Men will...do anything to make a quick penny nowadays... Rucus: Anna... I think I love you.. Anna: *stares up at him softly* I know... Rucus: Um... do you.. love me? Anna: *nods and smiles a bit* I...do. Rucus: ..I wish.. I could kiss you... Anna: ...If I...took off your mask...what would happen? Rucus: ...no one has seen me without my mask before. No one alive anyway.. Could you... could you close your eyes? Anna: O...Of course. *closes her eyes* Rucus: *takes off his mask and kisses her, then puts it back on* ...I love you Miss Anna Anna: *blushes* ...I-I love you too, Rucus. Rucus: Can you promise me something? Anna: I think...I can do that much. Rucus: Do not come near me when I'm wearing my other mask... I don't want you to see my scars... and I don't want to hurt you Anna: But...Do you have to wear the other mask? Rucus: Sometimes.. I can't help it... Anna: I won't leave you alone to cope with this pain though...I'll help you through it. Rucus: Please Miss Anna.. I dont want you to see me like that... Anna: And I don't want to see you in pain... Rucus: Please Miss Anna... Everyone in my life died by my hand.. I can't imagine hurting you, too... Anna: Then you'll just have to promise me one thing then... Rucus: Yes? Anna: That you'll try to fight it... It hurts, I know that much, but people like us cannot live in regret for the rest of our lives. Rucus: ..for you, Miss Anna, I promise I will always try my hardest. Anna: That's all I'll ever ask of you... Rucus: Someday, perhaps you will see me without the masks at all. But for now.. *covers her eyes so he can kiss her again* 'End of Support A ' '''Anna, Angel of Music, and Rucus, Demonic Berserker Their relationship began rocky, Rucus having difficulties controlling his darker side, and Anna always feeling guilty for not being able to help. Still, they strove to make things work. On their wedding day, Rucus surprised Anna by waiting at the alter with neither of his masks on- his scars covered as best he could with make up and the thorns in his eyebrow removed. From that day forward, he kept his masks locked away, and though he still occasionally dealt with his madness, Anna was there to help him every step of the way.